OC: User Guide and Manuals!
by PyroXNamedXHaze
Summary: Send in facts about your OC like I did in chapter one and I'll put it together and post it! troubleshoot and stuff for the Units and I suck at summaries. Update 10.10.12: I am still doing this, but its only when I have writers block or nothing else to do.
1. Chapter 1

**CONGRATULATIONS**! You have just purchased your very own HAZE RIDE unit. This manual was written in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this before trying_** anything**_. Mistreatment of the HAZE RIDE unit can (and, in most cases, will) prove extremely lethal.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Hazel Ride goes by Haze (If you call her Hazel she will hurt you), New Germany, NG, Sister, Schwester, West, Trigger-Happy, Freak, Nazi bitch, Gun whore, Whore. (Though we are not responsible for your/ the units health that calls her the last three or Hazel.)

Age: 16

Eye Color: Changeable with her Emotions, normally a deep violet with green around her pupil.

Hair Color: Black. (Not her natural hair color. Natural is ash blonde.)

Skin Color: Pale.

Place of Manufacture: Shola, New Germany

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 98 lbs

Size: (unavailable for this manual because the makers of the HAZE RIDE Units feared for their and their family's lives)

Your HAZE RIDE unit comes with the following:

One (1) Long black trench coat

One (1) Pair of black thin trimmed glasses

One (1) WWII Nazi uniform

One (1) Black dragon hilt sword

One (1) Black laptop

Fifteen (15) Bottles of German beer

One (1) Mai Kitten unit

One (1) AK 47 (With bullets, we are sorry but not responsible for any injuries you may get)

One (1) Training and Everyday Outfit.

Fifty (50) boxes of Strawberry and Chocolate Pocky.

**Programming**

Your HAZE RIDE unit comes equipped with the following traits:

Bodyguard: The HAZE RIDE unit can easily protect you from any threat, but getting her to believe that you are worth protecting is a hard task. If you can bribe her well enough, she will prove to be the best bodyguard money can buy (quite literally).

Singer/Dancer: Your HAZE RIDE unit is wonderful at singing and can hit any note. She is best at a low B and A but can do others so why not put her on American Idol or some show like that and win some cash? Your Unit is also quite the Street/Hip hop/ Pop/ Ballroom Dancer, if you want to enter her in a competition or a street comp.

Dance Choreographer: Your HAZE RIDE unit is a great dancer so why not let her teach others how to dance like her?

Actress: She tends to act random parts of plays/Animes/ Manga's/ Shows/ etc. at random times. So she can act any part, even two to four, even males!

Artist: Your HAZE RIDE unit can look at any painting/drawing and copy it to look exactly like the original, no flaws what so ever. Just put her in front of a Picasso and have her paint it, then sell it saying it's a real one! Your HAZE RIDE unit can also draw quite well without anything to look at. Mostly Anime/Manga though, have her create a Manga and publish it.

Writer: Your HAZE RIDE unit loves to write, get her to actually finish one of her books and you will have half of the profits coming your way in no time flat.

**Removals of your HAZE RIDE Unit from Packaging**

This may prove to be an extremely difficult task if your HAZE RIDE unit is moved incorrectly, or awakened in the wrong manner. And whatever you do, DO NOT POKE HER. For your safety, we have provided a list of (almost)safe ways in which to wake your unit:

Stand next to the box and yell, "I WANT TO CLAIM YOUR BREAST, DA ZE!" at the top of your lungs. You will hear sobbing and screaming for 'Korea to get away from her' from the box, and you can now unlock and unchain it and open it to let a frightened/ freaking out HAZE RIDE out.

Note* She might see you as Korea for a few minutes before noticing you are not him. Do not touch her unless you want her to scream rape/help/ Prussia/ Germany/ Bruder for help. They will kill you for harming their sister.

2. Undo the chains on the box and stand very far away, preferable at a distance from which you have to use a microphone in order for her to hear you and laugh like a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit (Ohonhonhon). She will immediately go looking for a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS Unit to rape. Or Laugh like a GILBERT BEILSCHMDIT unit (Kesesesese) and she will burst out of the box yelling for 'Prussia to get the fuck out of her room before she kills him.' Once she notice's you are not Prussia she will interrogate you, in which the time she interrogates you, you may reprogram her.

3. Cook Seafood (Crab or shark preferable) and put it by the box and hide behind a door because she _will not _hesitate to burst out of the box and said bursting of the box will send stakes of wood that will kill/harm you.

4. Play the American pledge or God Save the Queen; caution she may kill an ARTHUR KIRKLAND or harm an ALFRED F. JONES unit.

5. If you think you can manage, then just open the lid of the box and reprogram her directly. Be warned, because the HAZE RIDE unit is known for waking up in the middle of reprogramming, and if she does she will immediately turn hostile and stab/shoot you for touching her. And again, DO NOT POKE HER, SHE WILL HARM YOU. Not fatally but it will hurt.

6. Simply activate the MAI KITTEN unit, she will happily ask for her cat and let you open the box and reprogram her after handing her the cat.(This is the safest way)

**Reprogramming**

After successfully getting your HAZE RIDE out of her box/calm again, you can reprogram her from her normal Bi-polar form if you so choose.

_Bi-Polar(default)_

_Short tempered(default) _

_Depressed (Locked)_

_Snapped (Locked)_

_Afraid_

_Snobby_

_PMSing_

_Out of Character (locked)_

The HAZE RIDE unit comes in her Bi-Polar mode, as stated, and her Short-tempered mode is an add-on to her lovable/crazy normal personality. If your unit either randomly spews about "becoming one with her" or chants a strange "kur"-like sound, don't be alarmed: this is proof of her being in his normal mood. She lived with Russia when the Berlin wall was built, and unlike Prussia, she loves Russia. She picked up her own Kol like word but it is Kur which sounds like a rabid cat growling. The Baltics are also her anger sponge and if she asks to Become one with her, always say no. Unless you like 'New Germany' carved into your arm.

Her Depressed (Locked) mode is a bit more troublesome, however if you must see this... This can be obtained by simply stating that Russia will never get along with her brothers, getting an IM YONG SOO unit, Telling said unit to claim her breasts, saying she is a whore (She has had over ten boyfriends in a month), Saying France will never love her and only want her for sex. She will not go on a rampage towards your neighbors, but she will curl up in a corner and cry and if you come near her she will call for one of her older brothers or suddenly go into her Snapped mode.

The Snapped(Locked) mode can be used by offhandedly mentioning your neighbor's FRAINCIS BONNEFOIS unit being in love with your other neighbor's ARTHUR KIRKAND unit, or something along those lines. Or simply putting her into a room with an ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit or a FELIX LUKASIEWICZ unit. Sadly you can easily get her into her Snapped mode.

Finding an IM YONG SOO unit and locking her in a small room with him for more than five minutes will trigger her afraid mode.

Snobby mode is triggered by putting her in a big shopping mall with snobby teen girls(She will get into clothing fights) or by a PMSing (GENBEN) GILBERT BEILSCHDMIT or (GENBEN)LUDWIG BEILSCHDMIT unit

PMSing mode is very self-explanatory, look at your everyday teen girl. But add a horrible temper.

Out of Character(Locked), is a very bad idea but can be gained through various methods. You could set up a camera in the bedroom of a nearby FRANCIS BONNIFOIS or IVAN BRAGINSKI unit or any other unit of your choice, and show your HAZE RIDE the recordings (She will use them as black mail at first); you could also send her to an AA meeting and, after a few weeks of-horrible- withdrawal symptoms, she will be extremely loving, selfless and kind. If you're feeling particularly stupid you could even tie her up in her sleep: when she wakes,s he'll see you as a master/mentor of sorts. This unit, however, is known to spontaneously burst into her Depressed or Snapped modes even if you have programmed her to her Out of Character, so be warned when attempting to dominate her. Also note that if your HAZE RIDE unit awakens during the process of tying up, we suggest you run like an Italian in retreat.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

_**ALFRED F. JONES:**_ These two have a long history and tend to shoot off random insults at each other when drunk. But are best friends once you see past their act fighting, though they do have a small crush on each other.

**FRANCIS BONNIFOIS:** Your HAZE RIDE unit has a major crush on this unit and will blush, stutter, and run away and hide from further embarrassment behind a LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT unit until he leaves. But when drinking they make a good team!

**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT:** While the GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit loves to tease your unit with a passion, he really does care for his little sister. She was there with him when the Berlin wall was made and he belonged to Russia, she was with him and they both got taken away instead of their sister New Prussia. A couple is possible.

**LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT:** This is your units older sibling, they will fight and do stuff like normal siblings. But you can't make them a couple unless you really want to waste your time trying.

**NATALIYA ARLOVSKAYA**: This Unit fears your unit after becoming one with her after losing a war to her. Your unit loves to torture this unit; a S&M one night stand is possible.

**LOVINO VARGAS:** This unit is a Mafioso. And your unit is a bodyguard and part of the Family because of that. Please do not follow her if she says she is going with Lovino somewhere. You will be killed or if you are a good protector you will become a bodygard.

**Cleaning**

Your HAZE RIDE unit can take care of herself. Reject any of her requests to bathe with you; she will most likely hold your head underwater and say she was getting the soap out of your hair or rape you.

**Feeding**

Your unit enjoys German food or beer, but she will also eat various other foods. She will NOT eat any British food, and she has NO taste buds at all, she just hates England so much she will not even eat a British muffin.

**Rest**

This unit sleeps whenever she feels like sleeping, wherever she feels like sleeping. It is not advised to try and wake her up(Unless you want to get hit); she will get up as he pleases. You might awaken to find that she has vanished, in which case you don't need to worry because she is most likely with a LOVINO VARGAS unit talking about their 'business'.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My Unit is sitting and standing with a slightly crouched posture and sits on the balls of the feet in a squatting type position, why?

A: She has spine problems; she most likely hit her spine on something and is in slight pain. Give her a strong pain med or let her drink the pain away. Or she has just watched to many Death notes and you have unlocked her _Copycat _mode somehow. If that then she is just acting like L, she may starting a lot of sweets and hold stuff oddly. Go on a search for the Death Note manga and give them to her, it will stop her for a while.

Q: My HAZE RIDE unit came home with a LOVINO VARGAS unit and said he was staying here for a while. He has a gun and strange people keep asking for him…

A: He has done something to make the American Mafia mad most likely and the ALIX STORM/NEW YORK unit has sent her men after him.

Q:My unit is sulking in a corner muttering in German and saying something about 'a stupid pasta loving Italian' Why?

A: Your Unit is jealous of FELINCIANO VARGAS Units because her brother, LUDWIG BEILSHMIDT, pays more attention to him than her; just let her spend time with a (GENBEN?) GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, NEKO BEILSCHMIDT, FRANCIS BONNEFOIS Unit and she will go back to her normal state of mind.

Note* NEKO BEILSCHMIDT Is your units sister New Prussia.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: Instead of a full grown HAZE RIDE Unit you received a girl around eight with a scarred expression asking for Russia, Prussia, Germany, or America. It seems we sent you a Little!HAZE RIDE Unit, this unit is much more loving but she has to be with one of the Units mentioned before or she will cry. Russia is the best because he can keep her under control and he will be less hostile when around her. But if you wish you may exchange her for a normal HAZE RIDE Unit by calling customer service, please get her into the box before getting too attached though.

End notes:

We wish you luck with your new HAZE RIDE Unit!

Customer Service: 1-800-583-7462

A/N: I'm doing a OC manual thing so if you want one for your OC tell me some facts about its temper, hyperness etc eye color, hair, skin ya know what I did


	2. TORA LING UNIT!

**CONGRATULATIONS**! You have just purchased your very own TORA LING unit. This manual was written in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this before trying_** anything**_. Mistreatment of the TORA LING unit can prove extremely lethal.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Tora Ling goes by Meimei, Tiger, Beijing, Sushi, Bamboo Ninja and/or Peking. We advise you don't call her Tigger or China. You most likely won't be able to move ever again.

Age: 4,000 years old but look's 15

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Black with red highlights

Skin color: Tan

Place of manufacture: Beijing, China

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 97 lbs (Pounds)

Size: small

Your TORA LING comes with the following:

One (1) Chinese dress

One (1) Kimono

One (1) Red blouse

One (1) Black skirt with dragons

One (1) Chinese uniform

Two (2) twin ninja blades

Fifty (50) ninja stars

Ten (10) bottles of sake

One (1) MIKI PANDA Unit

Ten (10) cosplaying outfits of your choice

**Programming:**

Sister: she can be like your little or older sister for you or little kids. She will cook, clean and take care of you and small kids in this mode. Don't say her cooking stinks in this mode or make her clean the toilets.

Ninja: can fight very well and will sneak up on you. Do not annoy her in this mode or she will attack you. Good for surprising or following people. She will protect you.

Fangirl: Goes crazy about anime or manga. Anything that her big brother JAPAN made she will freak out about. We advise you keep little kids away from her in this mode, if you value their sanity or hearing.

Teacher: your TORA LING Unit knows a lot about history and languages. She can help with most homework.

**Removal of your TORA LING unit from box:**

If the box was jostled around, unit will be tipsy and needs to be reprogrammed. If reprogrammed incorrectly, unit will try to take over the world with pandas.

1. Yell, "Hi Japan!" and she will smash open the box to look for a KIKU HONDA unit. You must have a KIKU HONDA unit in order to do this or she will ask you were he is and threaten to hurt you if you don't tell her.

2. Cook curry and put it near the box. She will come out and happily eat while you program her.

3. Call her "Hong Kong" and she will tell you that she isn't him. It is now safe to open the box. She might also start rambling on about Hong Kong's failures you can reprogram her then.

4. Say Kolkokol she will scream and run away. You will have to chase after her, be warned this Unit can run for miles despite her age. After you catch her you must convince her that Russia is not around and that you are not him in person suit.

5. Turn on the MIKI PANDA Unit and she will walk out (After you open the box) and play with her pet Unit (which is the safest way)

6. Say that Hungary is coming over and she will squeal and kick the box open. We recommend that you stay far away from the box and hide behind a door/couch/shield/other human. We also recommend you find a Hungary Unit soon or she might not talk to you for a while for lying. Simply give her the MIKI PANDA Unit and she will be as happy as a clam again.

Note* Most problems can be solved with her MIKI PANDA Unit.

**Reprogramming:**

After managing to get her out, you can reprogram her from shy(default)

Shyness (default)

caring (default)

Bossy

Crazy

Consplaying

Angry( locked)

The TORA LING unit comes in her Caring mode and her shyness is just adding onto her already odd/ protective personality. If she starts talking in Chinese or Japanese, that is only temporarily until you speak back to her in English (Or whatever language you speak). She will adjust to your language and say the suffix '-na' at the end of her sentences. She lived with China her whole life but prefers Hong Kong and Japan. Her saying, '-na' comes from being with Japan. When she gets angry, she usually takes it out on South Korea or America. But if you don't have one of those Units close by, a punching bag works too.

Her bossy mode is annoying because she will yell at you if you eat wrong or do something/anything wrong. If she happens to be like this, If you want her to be like this, program her to be an older sister, tell her Korea is holding his chopsticks wrong, or get her to lead something. We still don't know how to get her out of this mode but we will send a letter when we find out.

Her Crazy mode is unlocked if you put an ELIZABETA HEDERVAY unit and her in the same room for a few minutes. Also you may give her Japanese sweets and she will jump off of walls. Literally.

Cosplaying- when you hand her a cosplaying outfit she will squeal and quickly get changed into it. Will model the clothes for you and will become angry quickly if you don't watch the modeling.

Angry- mention any of the wars (exp: Opium, WW1 and 2, etc.) that have to do with China she will start to ramble and curse. Also, if you say that HONG KONG unit has been taken by a ARUTHR KIRKLAND unit she threaten to kill that 'so-called English gentleman and wring his neck dry' warning: she might do this if you have an ARUTHER KIRKLAND Unit in your household.

**Relationships with other units:**

ALFRED F. JONES- They're not on speaking terms because of the said nation not paying back his debuts and always borrowing money from her.

HONG KONG-These two are really close and she has a supposed crush on said unit. She mostly raised him and when he was taken away, she always snuck over to England's house to see him. She is sometimes mistaken for him.

KIKU HONDA-more of a formal relationship along with a brother and sister relationship.

WANG YAO-Her older brother but gets annoyed when he makes a mistake or mistakes her for another one of her siblings. She cares for him though but never in a relationship with him even if you tried.

ELIZABETA HEDERVAY-Yaoi and anime lovers. Both have a love of anime and can be seen setting other nations together or taking pictures of nation's cosplaying.

IVAN BRAGINSKI-Doesn't fear him and hates him for attacking China. She does love telling Belarus where he is hiding to get back at him.

MATTHEW WILLIAMS-She can see him and sometimes goes over his house. If she wants to go over to see him, do not say no or she will knock you out and go anyway.

Cleaning-She likes to go the hot springs every and a once in a while. She can clean herself but do not try to clean her or she will freak and call you a pervert.

Feeding-This Unit is highly addicted to sake and curry. Any food is ok but she will complain if food has a weird taste. Like hamburgers and can eat England's food. Will put soy sauce on anything she can. We advise you stock up on Soy sauce and buy it in bulk if possible.

Rest-she sleeps on the couch or wherever. If you cannot find her, she could be sleeping on the roof or hanging upside down in the rafters. Don't take her panda away while she is sleeping. You don't want to know what would happen. We have not found the workers that have don't this.

**Frequently asked questions:**

**Q:** My unit is complaining about back problems and how the world was so much more better long ago.

**A: **Bring her to massage therapy. It's like that she has back pains because of her age.

**Q:** My unit is running around the house trying to hide and attacks anyone she sees.

**A:** It's most likely she thinks that she is in a war. Reprogram her or reset. It's only temporally.

If you get a HONG KONG unit by mistake, just send it back. If you get a preteen girl who has a giant scar going down from the side of her forehead to her chin, then you probably got the PRETEEN!TORA LING unit. You may keep her but it might be best to keep her away from loud noises. She will be fearful of them unless you have a KIKU HONDA or a MOGLIA unit. You might want to return her if you don't want to wake up to find you've been kidnap by her.

**End notes:**

We wish you luck with your TORA LING Unit!

Customer Service: 1-800-583-7462

A/N: This is for Meimeiaru8, thanks for sending your OC in!


	3. EMILY NILE UNIT!

**CONGRATULATIONS**! You have just purchased your very own EMILY NILE Unit. This manual was written in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this before trying_** anything**_. Mistreatment of the EMILY NILE unit can (and, in most cases, will) prove TO BE lethal.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Emily Nile goes by Venice, Florence, Emalina, Sis, Ema, Sorelinna(Little sister in Italian)

Age: 17

Eye Color: Her right eye is Aqua Blue while her left eye is Lavender

Hair Color: Black with Neon green bangs

Skin color: Tan

Place of manufacture: Venice, Italy (Ve~!)

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 105 lbs

Size: Medium

**Your EMILY NILE Unit comes with the following:**

One (1) black sundress

One (1) pair of white shorts

One (1) pair of white wedges

One (1) ankle bracelet

One (1) White/aqua striped ribbon

One (1) switchblade

One (1) laptop

One (1) Laptop bag

**Programming:**

Sister: Your EMILY NILE Unit will act as an older or younger sister, but will argue if provoked. Just like your typical sister!

Baby-sitter: She will agree to take care of children -or adults- like a mother, but will insist on being compensated.

Musician: Your EMILY NILE Unit plays the piano, and Spanish guitar at a professional level, but will not like it if she is watched (You have to pay to see her play.)

Flirt: Will, _WILL_, flirt shamelessly with a cute boy, and will manage to seduce him into going on a date. We advise you do not mess with her in this stage, your EMILY NILE Unit is always armed with her switchblade and will injure you without a second thought.

**Removal of your EMILY NILE Unit:**

_If awakened in the wrong manor, you face a trip to the hospital, or even death. For your safety, follow one of the suggested ways to awaken your EMILY NILE unit. And remember you signed a waver so we are not responsible for what may happen to you if you attempt to wrongly open her._

1: Stand next to the box (already opened box preferably), and say "Stupid Dumbass Potato bastard!" Your EMILY NILE Unit will respond positively, and wake up to hug her dearest Romano unit. If you do not have a Romano unit, she will ask where he is, and then sigh, letting it go.

2: Yell "PASTA~", and she will respond positively, and say "I'll get it!" At this time, you may reprogram her. This is the safest way to wake her.

3: Place a tomato next to the box, and then ask if she wants it. She will respond negatively, and call you a crazy bastardo, and threated to kill you if it is not given to Romano.

4: If you just dump her out, she will attempt to cut you, so it is best if you kick it over and hide until she calms down. But you may not be able to re-program her.

5: "I'm using your laptop" is the for sure safest way, because she will stare at you blankly. Take this time to reprogram her. Also we do not know why she just stares blankly, so please don't ask.

**Reprogramming of your Unit:**

Your EMILY NILE Unit comes with the following settings:

Calm (default)

Happy (default)

In Love

Heart broken

Shy

Severe Anger (locked)

Other (locked)

Cake Frenzy (locked)

EMILY NILE is always set to calm, and doesn't turn away from calm, or happy unless provokes severely. If she starts to speak in Italian, then just call her a pretty lady in English, and she will stutter, and giggle. She is Feliciano and Lovino's sister, and did live with them for a period of time. Periodically, she will slip a curse word or two, but she is not to blame.

Her In Love state is just your average hormonal teenager experiencing the side effects to Love, which are, daydreaming frequently, always talking about the someone, blushes when he walks by, ect. You can change her if this gets too annoying, and we guarantee it will get to be too annoying.

Heart Broken…She will need one bucket of cookies and cream ice cream, and some time to cry. This phase can last for up to a few minutes, all the way to a whole month. You can switch her back to default; otherwise she will go back on her own. Or get a LOVINO VARGAS or a FELINCIANO VARGAS Unit to talk to her and let her cry on their shoulders.

Shy is when she is in a room with too many people, or if she is against an intimidating person. If she has done something she believes she will be scolded for, she will avoid people for a few days.

Severe Anger is not a mode to be messed with. She will carry her switchblade everywhere (More than normal), and it is better if you stray away from her until she is back to calm. To shorten this, place her in a room with a LILI ZANQULINI Unit and her sweet instincts will take over, and she will be normal in 3.2 seconds flat.

Other can be triggered when alone. She will do nothing until she finds something to do, and trust us when we say it is quite freighting to see a person just staring at a wall.

Cake frenzy is if she's had WAY too much cake for her health. She will steal for it, bribe her way for it, and will kill for it. Not easily accessible and it is not advised to get her into this mode, but if you deny her of cake and you have some in the house she will most likely say 'Then I'll get some myself…" or just steal yours.

**Relationships with other Units:**

**FELINCIANO & LOVINO VARGAS:** She will be in a temporary happy mode when they're with her, or even after. She loves them a lot because they are like her brothers.

**LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT:** She dislikes him when he is with Italy, and will be in another state, which will result in her leaving, and going into a heartbroken state.

**ALFRED F. JONES:** They are best friends. They will respond positively to each other, and others may think she has a deep crush for him, which is possible, just with a little push. (Sometimes literally)

**ARUTHER KIRKLAND:** She prefers to only talk to him when drunk because it's funny to her.

**FRANCIS BONNIFOIS:** She will go into a shy state, and will prefer to stay away. As any normal Unit would.

**IVAN BRAGINSKI: **She will be happy, just until he asks to become one, in which will result in her running for her life. You will either have to ask us for her tracking chip or run after her, which is not recommended because she _is_ Italian and she can run faster than Italy himself.

**Cleaning:**

She will clean if asked, or if living space becomes too messy, will clean if children are around.

**Feeding:**

Just get her a pizza or pasta, and she'll be good for two weeks! Lucky you, but we suggest that you don't order the pizza all the time for that can be quite a pretty penny.

**Rest:**

She will rest when tired, but do not wake her up unless you want to lose a fair amount of blood.

**FAQ's:**

Q: Why is my EMILY NILE sulking in a corner?

A: She is just a little lonely. Bring in an Italy unit or Romano unit, and she will be happy again.

Q: Um, she's destroying my room…Along with the house…

A: She might be in a heartbroken state. If so, give her a bucket of ice cream, and let her sulk until you have the chance to reprogram. Or get a LOVINO VARGAS Unit as quickly as possible if you want to save your house.

Q: She's not doing anything, and won't respond. What do I do?

A: She may have accidentally turned herself off. If so, turn her on. If she is in another state, she might just be focused on something. If so, get Romano unit.

**Troubleshooting:**

If you get a small, petite girl that wears a bright yellow sundress, you have gotten a Little!EMILY NILE Unit. You may keep her, but if you don't want to take care of a whiny, silent child, send her back. If you got a ROMANO unit by mistake, SEND IT BACK IMMEDIATELY. YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE RESULTS IF HE FINDS OUT HIS BABY SISTER IS MISSING…

**Ending Notes:**

We wish you luck with your new EMILY NILE Unit!

Customer Service: 1-800-583-7462

a/n: For… *Drumroll* Mazgrl98! Sorry it took so long -.-' And I'll be posing yor other one in chapter five, and to my other readers, Yes you can send in more thnone OC but here is what I require:

Name/Country/county/State/nicknames, Age, Eye, hair and skin color, What her 'size' or in a guy's case his Length. Then I need to know what she comes with but if you don't care just say so and I'll make it up, and the rest of the stuff you see in these manuals, and if you don't care or don't have enough time ust give me the name, age, hair, eyes, and skin color, and his/her size/length and then a _**DESCRIPTIVE**_ paragraph or so, and see how its bolded and stuff, that means not a paragraph like this:

Julia s sweet, kind, loving, mean, angry, and tough. She would be a good body guard.

Not something like that please.

Asta La Pasta!


End file.
